


Inocente abuso

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya había tomado muy en serio la “advertencia” de Ikki: “Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano, porque te mato”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocente abuso

Seiya había tomado muy en serio la “advertencia” de Ikki: “Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano, porque te mato”. El Phoenix le había hecho prometer a su amigo que no intentaría tener sexo con Shun, y el Pegasus esa petición la cumplía al pie de la letra. No tendría sexo con Andrómeda, pero... no podía evitar sentir un deseo y una atracción muy profunda por su inocente y tierno amigo.

Lo prohibido e inmoral despertaba en Seiya un sentimiento muy fuerte, evitaba, él evitaba y conseguía no tener sexo con Shun, aunque lo sometía en su contra, de vez en cuando, a sus más bajos instintos.

Se encontraban los cinco Santos más fieles de Athena en la mansión de Saori. A pedido de ella se quedaron un tiempo a vivir allí y disfrutar de un caluroso verano. Pronto la mansión se llenaría de más Santos y eso a Seiya lo tenía muy contento: más hombres para satisfacer su hambre de sexo.

Todos en la mansión sabían de los gustos del Pegasus, quien parecía más conforme con su actitud era Ikki quien descargaba “tensiones” con él muy seguido, en realidad tanto Shiryu como Hyoga también disfrutaban de una agradable “amistad” con Seiya, el tema era Shun. A pesar de tener prohibido el acercamiento a su amigo Andrómeda, el Pegasus comenzaba a desearlo más y más, ninguno de sus tres amigos podía apagar el fuego que en él iba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Shiryu se había ido con Hyoga al centro comercial, Ikki se encontraba escuchando música en su habitación, y Shun... solo en la cocina, era el momento tan esperado por Seiya, era en esos ratos en los que el Pegasus buscaba a su amigo. Asegurándose de que el Phoenix no bajaría y que sus otros dos amigos no llegarían tan rápido, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si su muy buen amigo Andrómeda necesitaba ayuda.

—Hola, Shun, ¿cocinando?  
—Eh... algo así —se mostró incómodo, sabía lo que venía. A solas con Seiya, seguro que este no perdería la oportunidad de manosearlo como tantas otras.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —La voz del Pegasus sonaba un tanto extraña. Shun respondió con rapidez, rogando evitar lo inevitable.  
—No, no. Ve...ve si tienes otras c-cosas por hacer. ¡Gracias de todos modos! —Andrómeda notaba el calor de su amigo a sus espaldas, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.  
—¿No tienes calor tan cerca de las hornallas? —Era cierto, en verano cocinar con las cuatro hornallas encendidas, la cocina se convertía en un horno—. Estás todo transpirado —La voz de Seiya estaba cargada de excitación. Aún de espaldas a su amigo, Shun deseaba que este se fuera o que por arte de magia apareciese alguien para rescatarlo, cuando sintió, sin poder evitarlo, el miembro de su amigo contra los glúteos.

Intentó hacer algún movimiento para escapar, pero el Pegasus evitó su huida tomándole de las muñecas con ambas manos. Esa actitud de Andrómeda sorprendió a Seiya: “parece que poco a poco está empezando a revelarse, tengo que evitarlo, si se entera su hermano... ¡me mata!”.

—E-Espera S-Seiya... no —Shun cerraba los ojos deseando que al abrirlos su amigo no estuviera allí, como si todo se tratase de una horrible pesadilla.

El Pegasus comprendió que para mantenerlo sumiso como hasta ese entonces debía infundirle miedo, pero no amenazándolo, eso no serviría, no a un Caballero de Athena que ha enfrentado a la muerte un sin fin de veces; sin embargo había algo al que Shun temía más que a la propia muerte... y ese algo era su hermano.

 

—Tranquilo Shun... no te voy a hacer daño.  
—¡D-Déjame o grito! —Andrómeda parecía muy decidido.  
—Pero Shun... —La voz de Seiya sonaba manipuladora—Si gritas tu hermano va a escuchar... ¿sabes qué pasaría si él te ve en esta situación? —El Pegasus restregaba con más ímpetu su miembro en las nalgas de su amigo— Se enojaría mucho contigo... conmigo también, pero yo soy su amigo, en cambio... Tú eres su hermano, no creo que te lo perdone tan fácil. Se sentiría... humillado, defraudado, engañado, enojado, avergonzado de su propio hermano. —En apariencias Seiya lo había conseguido, pues con lentitud Shun dejó de forcejear con él, mientras este apretaba su cuerpo al de su amigo haciéndole notar su incipiente erección. Estaba un tanto nervioso, era arriesgado estar allí con él, pues si alguien llegaba no iría a escuchar, pero se sentía tan bien, que no había notado la presencia de alguien observando aquella escena.

El Pegasus liberó el miembro del encierro, y bajándole un poco el pantalón para apoyarle el glande sobre el trasero comenzó a masturbarse con prisa, deseaba sacarle a tirones el pantalón a Andrómeda que tanto le molestaba, pero no, porque una cosa llevaría a la otra, y él había prometido no tener sexo con Shun. 

A medida que sentía llegar al orgasmo, el Pegasus jadeaba más y más sobre el oído de su amigo, al principio jugaba con un dedo con los cabellos verdes de él, luego, tomándole con toda la mano y jalando de ellos. Eyaculó así sobre la pierna de su tierno amigo. Shun se sentía asqueado y dolorido, sus ojos verdes e inocentes reflejaban la vergüenza de aquel acto.

Se dispuso a salir de allí cuanto antes para cambiarse, se sentía sucio, y por más que se quitó aquellas prendas y se bañó, seguía sintiéndose sucio, ese día la comida se quemó, todos se hallaban sorprendidos -menos Seiya y Shiryu- ya que Shun era un excelente cocinero.

Luego de la cena cada uno se dispuso a realizar sus quehaceres, Shiryu buscaba el momento oportuno para increparle a Seiya aquel acto que había visto en la cocina al llegar con Hyoga del centro comercial. Encontró su oportunidad el pasillo camino a las habitaciones, y sin anestesia se lo dijo.

—Te vi.  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus se encontraba desconcertado.  
—Te vi en la cocina —reiteró con tranquilidad.  
—¿Qué vistes? —Comenzaba a tener miedo.  
—Vi lo que le hacías a Shun en la cocina, vi todo, o casi todo —Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a las palabras del Dragón, prefirió quedarse callado— ¿Qué pasaría si Ikki se entera?  
—No irás a contarle, ¿v-verdad? —El Pegasus estaba hasta las manos.  
—¿Y por qué no? —La mirada del Dragón había cambiado— ¿O tienes algo mejor pensado?

Seiya había sabido interpretar esas palabras, descubría las intenciones ocultas de su amigo. Tan buenito que parecía, pero tenía sus razones.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Shiryu asintió, realizando una expresión en su rostro de morbosidad, sonreía con lascivia a su amigo, quien tuvo que someterse a un sin fin de pedidos obscenos que antes no había realizado con su amigo.

El Dragón se sintió con todo el poder y el derecho de realizar en su amigo lo que le viniese en ganas, asegurando un pacto de silencio, por su lado el Pegasus desconocía la faceta nueva de Shiryu, no lo imaginaba tan pervertido, tan santito y justo como aparentaba ser.

La vida en la mansión continuaba, Seiya estaba ansioso a la llegada de los Santos restantes, decepcionado al enterarse que su llegada se retrasaría, debía contentarse con sus muy queridos amigos quienes no conseguían apagar la pasión encendida hacia cierto Santo de bronce, tierno e inocente... que dicho de paso, esa actitud lo encendía cada vez más.

Ese día aprovechó la ausencia momentánea de Ikki. El Pegasus se sentía más distendido para abusar asiduamente de Shun cuando él no estaba, Shiryu se encontraba ocupado con su estudios al igual que Hyoga, de todos modos el momento más propicio para llevar a cabo sus morbosos actos era durante la noche, después de la cena cuando casi todos se iban a acostar temprano para comenzar el día por la mañana, siempre Shun se quedaba un rato más levantado ordenando el desorden que sus amigos dejaban, él sabía lo peligroso de ello, el quedarse solo, despierto y encima con su hermano lejos, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ninguno era capaz de mover un dedo, más allá de no pedirlo ni necesitarlo, Saori agradecía la ayuda de Shun, por cocinar y mantener en orden aunque sean sus cosas, por su lado Andrómeda ayudaba por el simple hecho de no sentirse un parásito, sabía que el servicio de limpieza se encargaba de ello, pero su mayoría se encontraba de vacaciones, salvo el jardinero... y Tatsumi, el perro fiel de Saori Kido. 

Fue en el comedor, mientras iba acomodando todo el desorden que había hecho luego de ver unas películas, que sintió la presencia de Seiya a sus espaldas, nuevamente de espaldas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo dejando caer los brazos.

Sentía el acercamiento del Pegasus, como poco a poco iba acechándolo hasta situarse muy cerca de él, sin previo aviso lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a restregarse como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo eso ya no lo satisfacía, sino todo lo contrario, lo dejaba aún más excitado.

Le obligó a dar la vuelta a Shun para tenerlo de frente y de un empujón lo tiró sobre el sillón, quedando encima de él. Andrómeda presentía que algo inusual iría a suceder, pues su amigo había cambiado el repertorio de caricias, o mejor dicho de manoseos.

Con lentitud, Seiya comenzó a besar el blanco y suave cuello de Shun, sintiendo el aroma de un rico perfume, provocándole aún más. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía el cuerpo pesado del Pegasus encima de él, frotándole el miembro duro contra la pierna, como si de un perro en celo se tratase.

Creía que, como siempre, Seiya sacaría el pene y comenzaría a masturbarse hasta conseguir el orgasmo, pero no, se había equivocado, sorpresivamente deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de Shun, el miembro de este no estaba duro en su totalidad a causa de los nervios.

—E-Espera, Seiya —comenzaba a temer lo que podía llegar a suceder contra la voluntad de su hermano mayor.  
—No me basta con apoyarte, quiero sentirte. Déjame tocártela un rato —dijo sin dejar de mordisquear el cuello de su amigo.  
—Mi hermano se enojaría si... —Deseaba que con esas palabras el Pegasus desistiese, comenzaba a temer la situación. Si intentaba llegar más lejos…  
—No te preocupes. No te la voy a meter, prometí no tener sexo, pero quiero jugar con tu verga... dale, no seas malo, déjate —Liberó el miembro de Shun de los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarle, consiguiendo una erección a pesar de los nervios. Con calma comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, para hacer lo mismo con su miembro, cuando se le ocurrió jugar un rato con ambos penes. Los juntaba, acariciándolos y masturbándolos al unísono, haciéndolos vibrar, tanto a Shun como a él, en una marea de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas.

Casi llegaron al mismo tiempo. El Pegasus se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, observando como ese rostro angelical cambiaba de expresión.

—¡Hyoga! —El grito de Andrómeda despertó a Seiya. Helado, se quedó sin habla esperando alguna reprimenda violenta por parte del cisne, pues conocía los sentimientos de este hacia Shun; pero para sorpresa de los dos, Hyoga se fue del lugar. El Pegasus lo siguió; si Ikki se enteraba por boca de Hyoga todo lo ocurrido podía darse por muerto.

Lo alcanzó en las escaleras. Sin embargo no sabía bien que decirle, ¿cuánto sabría, cuanto había visto?, pero para alivio de Seiya, Hyoga habló primero.

—Mira, Seiya, yo... —El rostro del Cisne reflejaba honda tristeza— No sé qué tan en serio van ustedes dos —Seiya creía comprender todo: “¡no ha visto casi nada!”. Se dio cuenta del estado de amigo de su amigo y lo tranquilizó.  
—Entre Shun y yo no hay absolutamente nada —Hyoga alzó la vista y miró fijo con sus ojos azules al Pegasus.  
—¡Pero yo los vi!  
—Sí, pero créeme... no hay nada. Por lo menos sé que él no me ama, y yo tampoco a él. De hecho —Y le dedicó una mirada pícara a su amigo— Él te ama a ti, se le nota —Un silencio se produjo entre ambos, hasta que Seiya recordó—: Ey, Hyoga... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —El Cisne lo interrumpió y sorprendiéndolo se lo dijo mientras le daba la espalda para irse.  
—No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ikki —Seiya respiró aliviado.

Los días transcurrieron con normal tranquilidad y para desgracia de Seiya los Santos Dorados no llegarían a la mansión hasta dentro de dos meses; la espera se le hacía larga y en parte ya se estaba aburriendo un poco con sus amigos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos atención les prestaban. Eso lo tenía muy sorprendido, no entendía por qué la situación no era como antes, “será que tal vez se aburrieron de mí” pensaba.

La cuestión que el sexo ya no era frecuente, no lo buscaban tanto como antes, ni siquiera Ikki. Como era de imaginarse con el pasar de los días, la ausencia de los Santos Dorados, más la falta de atención por parte de Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga, provocaba en el Pegasus la necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos, necesitaba ser penetrado y penetrar con urgencia.

Pobre Shun, tuvo que soportar los arrebatos de su amigo por mucho tiempo, hasta que ocurrió algo que cambió el curso de la historia.

Seiya estaba muy excitado y la abstinencia sexual lo estaba volviendo loco, perseguía a Shun con más vehemencia, masturbarse no lo calmaba, estaba en la plenitud de sus años, aquellos años en donde las hormonas mandan, dirigidas por la testosterona, en donde tomar un vaso de leche podría provocar una sobredosis. En una de esas noches calurosas de verano, Seiya no podía dormir y para colmo una tenue erección se aproximaba. Decidió hacer algo que antes no había hecho, pero la situación lo llevó a ello, se dirigió en completo silencio al cuarto de Shun, por suerte la puesta estaba abierta, bastante ruido había hecho al abrir la suya. 

Andrómeda se encontraba dormido. Era lógico, ya eran las tres de la mañana, solo a Seiya se le ocurría estar despierto a esa hora. Se acercó con sigilo hasta el borde de la cama y a continuación se sentó en ella.

 

Observó un rato largo el rostro de Shun, dormido como se encontraba, parecía aún más indefenso que en otras ocasiones y eso provocaba en el Pegasus una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas, ternura y deseo.

La tentación lo llevó a tocar el rostro de Shun, una suave caricia que no logró despertarlo. Corrió las sabanas con parsimonia y pronto ese sentimiento de ternura, cambió a uno de honda pasión y deseo libidinoso al descubrir que Shun... estaba por completo desnudo. Era comprensible si se tenía en cuenta que era una noche muy calurosa.

Comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su amigo, hasta lograr despertarlo; con rapidez le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que gritase. 

Siguió con los movimientos hasta que creyó que era suficiente, Shun, sumiso y acostumbrado se dejaba hacer. Seiya se sacó lo único que llevaba puesto, un slip negro, mientras no dejaba de observar la escultural figura de Andrómeda, convertido ya en un hombre, con un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro endiabladamente inocente y bello.

Nunca había estado por completo desnudo al lado de Shun, ni tampoco lo había tenido a él en esa situación, comprendió lo atroz que podía significar eso. Debía controlarse para no llevar el juego más allá de lo que ¿moralmente? debía... una promesa es una promesa.

Recostándose al lado de Andrómeda lo tomó entre los brazos y comenzó a besarle y a mordisquearle todo el cuerpo, disfrutando cada rincón de su amigo, saboreándole la piel, embriagándose en su aroma varonil.

Lo tomó con energía de las nalgas. Siguió el juego, mientras Shun luchaba por desprenderse de Seiya, quien con más fuerza, casi al punto del dolor, se aferraba a aquello que hacia muchas noches le quitaba el sueño.

Quiso ir más allá, sin pasarse de la raya. Descubrió una crema en la mesa de luz de Shun que le sirvió para lubricarlo. Andrómeda comenzaba a temer, el juego iba más allá de lo normal –si es que antes era normal-, se lo demostró a su amigo intentando escapar con el miedo pintado en el rostro, Seiya comprendió y le habló para tranquilizarlo.

—No te asustes, Shun, quiero jugar un ratito; pero no intentare tener sexo —Sus palabras no tranquilizaron mucho que digamos al pobre de Shun.

Sin embargo las amenazas de “contárselo a Ikki” aun resonaban en su cabeza, por lo que se dejó hacer. Morbosamente Seiya introdujo un dedo dentro de Shun, haciéndole estremecer de dolor o placer, no estaba seguro. El primer dedo entró casi sin dificultad, tal vez a causa de la lubricación. 

El segundo ofreció cierta resistencia, por lo que Seiya decidió hurgar en su interior, moviéndolos primera con cuidado y luego con frenesí simulando una penetración violenta, dando, de vez en cuando, movimiento circulares, y separando los dedos dentro de su amigo.

Shun ahogaba los gritos en la almohada y se aferraba con rabia a los hombros del Pegasus, hundiéndole los dedos y provocándole dolor. Sin embargo Seiya se encontraba muy excitado, tanta ganas tenía de poseerlo que, movido por un impulso, con brusquedad y sin medir nada, metió un tercer dedo. El dolor que provocó en Shun se hizo escuchar, gritaba y se movía, con más pujanza para tratar de zafarse, y lo estaba consiguiendo, Seiya luchaba para evitar la huida, pero desistió al comprobar que había lágrimas en los ojos verde esmeralda del tierno Shun, automáticamente lo soltó.

“Que basura soy, ¡cómo pude llegar a esto! ¿Qué le hice?, Shun no se merece esto, no, él no se lo merece” pensaba.

Era consciente, recién en ese momento, del daño psicológico y sentimental que había causado en su amigo, en aquel niño bueno que tanta veces sin dudar lo había ayudado, tanto en casos insignificantes como en los importantes. Y así se lo pagaba él, dañándolo de esa manera, a su amigo y hermano del alma. Ni del infierno se sentía merecedor. Shun lloraba sin consuelo, Seiya quería abrazarlo y darle caricias de consuelo. Levantó una mano para posársela sobre la cabeza: pero sabía que él era la persona menos indicada para consolarlo. ¡Él!: el causante de ese llanto, de ese dolor. 

Creyó conveniente retirarse, demasiado daño ya había causado. Por lo que retiró la mano del pelo de Shun para irse, antes de hacerlo alcanzó a decir casi en un susurro inaudible, con la voz y el alma quebrada.

—Perdóname, Shun.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se levantó luego de pasarse toda la noche en vela. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y no quería verle la cara a Shun, no podría mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que apareció lo más tarde posible. 

Al llegar al amplio salón estaban los tres Santos de bronce reunidos allí y alrededor de Shun, parecían estar reclamándole explicaciones. Al bajar las escaleras, Seiya sintió como todas las miradas, excepto la de Shun porque estaba con el rostro escondido entre las piernas, le caían con desprecio y desaprobación.

Observó cada expresión, casi sin entender el porqué; pero reparó en la cara del Phoenix, llena de furia.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —El grito de Ikki retumbó en la mansión.

Seiya no tenía ganas de ocultar nada, no tenía ganas de mentir, ni de seguir con todo eso. De hecho creía que lo único que podía hacer por Shun era decir la verdad, aun sabiendo que ello significaría la castración. Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta del Pegasus.

—Yo... yo, no sé cómo explicarlo, sé que estuve mal, pero —dijo afligido. Con impaciencia Ikki lo interrumpió.  
—¡De una buena vez, dinos qué le hiciste!  
—Antes que nada... no tuve sexo con él, JAMÁS —La cara de Ikki se transfiguró frente a la aclaración de su amigo. Los otros dos se miraban entre sí, eran miradas de complicidad.

Ikki se sentó en el sillón, al lado de su hermano menor; sin explicación alguna, parecía más tranquilo, mientras esperaba a que Seiya continuase. 

—Bien... es cierto lo lastimé. No sé cómo explicarlo. Yo a veces… jugaba con él —Agachó la cabeza en símbolo de vergüenza— y esta vez, creo que no solo lo lastimé físicamente, sino... —No pudo completar la frase. El Pegasus sabía que decir aquellas palabras provocaría la furia no solo de Ikki. Para defensa suya argumentó, antes de que todos se les vinieran al humo para masacrarlo—: Pero JAMÁS, jamás tuve ni intenté tener sexo de ningún tipo con Shun.

Ya estaba listo, ahora solo a esperar la lenta y tortuosa muerte, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió a causa de la risa contenida de Hyoga.

—¿Qué le hiciste puntualmente? —cuestionó el Cisne, un poco jocoso.  
—Lo penetré con mis dedos —dijo con frialdad, total, ya estaba jugado, y era lo justo.

Para mayor sorpresa no solo Hyoga comenzó a reír, sino también Shiryu. Al final, sin entender nada, lo que en realidad le dejó estupefacto fue la reacción de Ikki.

—Vamos, Shun... —Se agachó hacia su hermano para levantarle la barbilla—No fue para tanto... ya deja de actuar —Con lentitud Andrómeda levantó la vista, esbozando una pícara y tímida sonrisa.

La cara de Seiya era de total sorpresa, no entendía absolutamente nada. Hyoga comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a todos y conteniendo la risa.

—Perdóname Ikki que sea tu hermano... pero —dirigiéndose a Seiya sin parar de reír— ¿Crees que uno, dos o tres dedos, podrían provocarle dolor a Shun? ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Ni se queja cuando yo lo ensarto todas las noches —Dejó de reírse y poniendo cara y tono serio se dirigió a Ikki—: Perdón que diga esto de tu hermano.

Ikki refunfuñó por lo bajo sin enojarse en verdad. Seiya ni se imaginaba qué tan lejos habían llegado Hyoga y Shun, y a decir verdad, de ser así, el Pegasus conocía el grosor del miembro del Cisne, era temido por todos. Seiya miró al Dragón, quien se encontraba muy divertido.

—¡Entonces, me obligaste a hacer todas esa cosas... ! —Fue el reclamo de Seiya a Shiryu, quien se descosía de la risa. Ahora comprendía Seiya el porqué de la actitud del Dragón aquella vez; se sorprendió que Shiryu, al ver esa escena, la cual era un claro abuso hacia Shun, no hubiese intentado ayudarlo, no lo esperaba por parte del Dragón; ¡y por el contrario extorsionarlo usando como excusa aquello! Todo encajaba perfectamente. Sorprendido quiso averiguar más.  
—Si tu hermanito no es tan santito como profesabas: ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que no me acercara a él?!... cuando todas ya lo hicieron —Seiya se cruzó de brazos enojado y sintiéndose muy estúpido.  
—Es que, Seiya, yo no lo puedo parar, es insaciable, si supieras como me deja a mí a la mañana —El Pegasus no daba crédito a lo que oía: ¡Incesto!— Y contigo sería como juntar a la Diosa Aphrodita con Dionisio, Eros, Adonis, todos juntos... harían estremecer al Olimpo. No quiero que mi hermanito se haga mala fama... que por cierto tú ya la tienes —Se hizo un pequeño silencio generalizado—Pero bueno... ahora le daré su castigo por haberse portado muy mal —dijo Ikki, haciendo una mueca, a la que Shun respondió con una falsa expresión de inocencia y miedo.

Al levantarse de un salto del sillón, miró a Seiya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ves? Por esto no quería que mi hermano se enterase y por ello me dejaba “abusar” —Haciendo las comillas de abusar con los dedos.

Seiya se sentía un idiota y un inocente... él, el inocente.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
